fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Robyn Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Bagheera and Gets Grounded
In the Fa house, Viper, Pixie, Dixie, Li Shang, Mulan, Young Bagheera, Pumbaa, Minnie Mouse, Alice Liddell, and Wendy Darling were eating pizza and drinking Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. Viper and Dixie had pepperoni pizza. Pixie had mushroom pizza. Shang had sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Mulan had clams casino pizza. Bagheera had cheese pizza. Pumbaa had sausage and olive pizza. Minnie had barbecue chicken pizza. Alice had pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza, and Wendy had shrimp pizza. As Robyn Starling was walking into the dining room, Mulan said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you're going to have to pour your own drinks." "Aunt Minnie, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" asked Viper. "What time do we have to go to bed?" asked Dixie. "Early," said Minnie. "We're leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you're all drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." said Mulan. As Pixie was about to feed his pizza slice to Pumbaa, Mulan stopped him. "Hey, don't!" Pixie obeyed her. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." said Shang. "For pizza?" asked Mulan. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." said Mulan, as Robyn looked for any pizza for herself. "Minnie, you've got the money, don't you?" Alice asked Minnie, "Come on." "Traveler's check." said Minnie. "Forget it, Minnie," said Mulan. "We have cash." "Did anyone order me a plain cheese?" asked Robyn. "Oh yeah, we did," said Bagheera. "If you want any, somebody's gonna have to barf it all up. 'Cause it's gone!" Robyn glared at her younger brother disapprovingly. Dixie was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Dixie!" said Wendy, "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Dixie stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Robyn was expecting Bagheera to barf up his cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Bagheera pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Robyn ran into her brother's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Bagheera was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Viper, Pixie, Shang, Mulan, Pumbaa, Minnie, Alice, and Wendy saw the whole thing. "Wow!" said Dixie, as he got up from his seat and watched Bagheera and Robyn fight. Wendy was pouring herself a glass of Pepsi when she saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" cried Wendy, as she stopped what she was doing and dropped her bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Mulan knocked her chair into Dixie, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" said Alice, as she, Minnie, and Wendy grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" cried Shang. "Let's get these passports out of here." said Wendy, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" shouted Robyn, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Mulan got out of her chair, moved the chair forward, and picked up Dixie, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." said Mulan, as she patted Dixie's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" cried Shang, as he separated Robyn and Bagheera and clutched Robyn's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "He started it!" yelled Robyn, "He ate my pizza on purpose! He knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little jerk!" yelled Wendy, after wiping the spilled liquid from her dress. Robyn was stunned to see her parents, her brothers, except Dixie, her sister, her pet warthog, and her three aunts mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Robyn," said Mulan. "Now you've done it." "Robyn, get upstairs! Right now!" Shang scolded. "Why?" asked Robyn angrily. "Robyn, you're such a disease!" Pixie told her. "I am not!" Robyn argued. Upon hearing this, Pixie started to cry as Viper comforted her brother. Then Viper looked at Robyn angrily and chided, "How dare you say that to my brother like that?! You made him cry!" "For shame, Robyn!" Shang scolded. "For shame!" Robyn gasped in fear, looking at Pixie, who was crying his eyes out. "I didn't mean to make Pixie cry. I'm sorry!" "Robyn, upstairs!" Mulan ordered, "That means no DreamWorks movies for the rest of your life! And no "The Prince of Egypt" forever!" "But Mommy and Daddy, I love "The Prince of Egypt"." said Robyn. "We don't care anymore!" yelled Shang, "Go to bed now! You're not going to the carnival with your friends tomorrow!" Robyn became very angry. She glared angrily at Viper, Shang, Mulan, Bagheera, Pumbaa, Minnie, Alice, and Wendy and yelled, "You all are as evil as Aunt Figg!" She then went to her room in tears, where her friends, Tom and Jerry, are waiting for her. Category:Being Punished Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk